


Положение вне игры

by Grey_creature



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: Автор очень любит Барсу-2009 в целом и Златана Ибрагимовича персонально.Все выдумано, все совпадения с реальными людьми случайны.
Kudos: 3





	Положение вне игры

**Author's Note:**

> Автор очень любит Барсу-2009 в целом и Златана Ибрагимовича персонально.  
> Все выдумано, все совпадения с реальными людьми случайны.

Хосеп Гвардиола сидел в своем кабинете на Камп ноу и читал медицинские отчеты. Читал их он давно и усердно, но все еще не мог окончательно уяснить себе, за что ему столько счастья даром, разом и на голову.  
В коридоре раздался грохот. Пеп очень осторожно приоткрыл дверь и одним глазом выглянул за ее, двери, пределы.  
За пределами оказалась толпа игроков основного и не очень состава футбольной команды великого футбольного клуба "Барселона", в данный момент очень крепко державшая в руках левого защитника Максвелла и явно собиравшаяся произвести с ним некие действия. Судя по затравленному максвелловскому виду, ничего хорошего эти действия "Барсы" ему приносить не собирались, и в данный момент он больше всего хотел обратно в "Интер", а еще лучше сразу в "Крузейро", там никакая "Барселона" не достанет.  
Пеп тяжело вздохнул и вышел в коридор. Ситуацию явно следовало брать в свои руки любым способом, даже если придется отнимать Максвелла у команды, как куклу Барби у толпы радикально настроенных подростков.  
При виде Гвардиолы вся футбольная толпа вежливо с ним поздоровалась и рванула мимо, таща с собой Максвелла. Пеп проводил толпу взглядом, вспомнил, что хотел Максвелла отобрать, и бросился следом.  
Далеко бежать не пришлось - как оказалось, вся толпа неслась к пятой массажке, как ее сокращенно называли. Перед самой дверью толпа затормозила и прислушалась. Вместе с ними прислушался Пеп, ничего не услышал и решил все-таки прояснить ситуацию.  
\- Что здесь происходит?! - громовым голосом вопросил он.  
Правда, при этом он забыл перейти с каталанского на испанский, так что слова его поняли не все, но благодаря грому в голосе смысл был благополучно уловлен.  
\- Ну, это... - честно попытался ответить ему Пике, но был прерван Анри, который как раз всунул ему в руки Максвелла и буркнул:  
\- Давай ты!  
По лицу автоматически обхватившего несчастного Максвелла Пике ясно читалось, что он с удовольствием откосил бы от этой неизвестной миссии с бразильцем в объятиях, но тут Хави грозно задрал голову и приказал:  
\- Делай давай. И быстрее, а то он там все разнесет.  
\- Кто разнесет? - успел вмешаться Гвардиола.  
\- Златан, - вежливо проинформировал его Хави. - Мы его там заперли, он с утра пытался последовательно придушить Херарда, Виктора, Андреса и Карлеса, потом мы попытались с ним договориться, переговоры прошли неуспешно, в результате мы его запихали в пятую массажку...  
\- Зачем? - прервал его Гвардиола.  
\- Она ближе всех была. К тому же замок крепкий.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? - слегка ревниво поинтересовался Пуйоль.  
\- Я тут даже все чуланы знаю, зря, что ли, всю жизнь в "Барселоне", - не смутился Хави.  
\- Круто, - восхитился Пике. - Покажешь?  
\- Тебе Златан сейчас покажет, - сообщил ему Андрес, до этого скромно молчавший, но на ответе про чуланы наградивший Хави таким многообещающим взглядом, что Гвардиола мысленно отметил необходимость запретить этим двоим встречаться накануне следующего матча, а то Хави явно не сможешь сидеть не то, что на скамейке запасных, но и на трибуне, причем ключевым словом тут будет "сидеть". - Надо с этим заканчивать.  
\- Прямо сейчас закончить никак не получится, девять месяцев впереди, - ехидно сообщил ему Педро.  
\- Тогда тем более надо быстрее начать.  
\- Ну да, раньше начнешь, раньше кончишь, - обрадовался Херард, совершенно не замечавший отчаянных попыток Максвелла выдраться из державших его поистине медвежьих лап и сбежать в родную Бразилию.  
\- Ты уже кончил, - мрачно сообщил ему Хави, - а мы теперь разбираемся. Ладно, давайте. Карлес, открывай осторожно.  
Что же, ситуация прояснилась. Как раз вчера пришли конечные результаты множества проведенных медицинских тестов, и тесты эти показали результаты весьма неутешительные для некоторых игроков Барселоны. Златан явно получил те же сведения о самом себе, - кто-то в медчасти болтлив, - поэтому и пытался хоть кого-то придушить. В целях получения моральной поддержки от выживших, видимо.  
Стоп. Но почему сразу четверых?! И особенно почему Андреса? Ну Иньеста...  
Тем временем Пуйоль очень осторожно отпер дверь, слегка приоткрыл ее, и в образовавшуюся щель Пике тут же пропихнул Максвелла. После чего игроки дверь захлопнули, заперли, подперли для надежности Пуйолем, выдохнули и наконец обратили свое полное внимание на тренера.  
Пеп, напротив, вздохнул. Глубоко и обреченно.  
\- Ребята, я должен Вам сообщить неприятное известие. Результаты тестов показали, что ситуация Златана не единственная.  
Воцарилась тишина. Первым опомнился Андрес Иньеста, как единственный в команде закончивший хоть что-то, кроме девяти классов.  
\- М... Мистер, ты хотите сказать, что... Что... В положении не только Златан?  
Уф. Ну хоть кто-то это сказал.  
\- Да. И об этом я хотел бы с вами поговорить. Но лучше действительно со всеми, так что объясните, что тут произошло с Максвеллом.  
\- Нууу...  
\- У него наименьшие шансы быть съеденным заживо, - четко сообщил Хави, чьи глаза, впрочем, напоминали два огромных черных блюдца. Что-то у Хави за плечами было, раз он так перепугался этих тестов, и правильно, кстати, перепугался. - Он же лучший друг Златана, пусть с ним разбирается.  
Понятно. Главная вина в том, что лучший друг Златана Ибрагимовича. Да еще и фамилия Кабелино, действительно, пусть отвечает и за фамилию тоже. Хотя как раз его-то Златан и не пытался задушить.  
На этой мысли Пеп еще раз вздохнул. Нет, не зря он не стал заключать с Барселоной долгосрочный контракт, ой, не зря. Больше, чем клуб стремительно становился именно этим - больше, чем клубом. Но нужно было действовать, и действовать срочно.  
\- Так. Сейчас мы все успокоимся, отойдем от двери, заберем Златана и Макса, пойдем в раздевалку и там в спокойной обстановке поговорим. У кого с собой мобильник?  
Вызвонить Златана получилось быстро. Правда, вызов взял Максвелл, сначала высказавший все, что он думает о товарищах по команде, готовых бросить его на растерзание чудовищу, потом трубку взяло само чудовище, согласившееся вылезти в раздевалку и со всем разобраться, причем на слове "разобраться" в голосе вышеупомянутого чудовища прозвучали настолько угрожающие ноты, что Гвардиола очень порадовался, что ему не нравятся форварды под два метра ростом и со шведскими паспортами. Аргентинские паспорта гораздо симпатичнее.  
Ну и уже через пять минут весь основной состав "Барселоны" собрался в раздевалке на "Камп Ноу", где было хорошо, уютно и привычно. Златан мрачно сидел на лавке в самом углу и смотрел на Гвардиолу так, что было понятно, кого именно он считает главным виновником своего положения - во всех смыслах положения. Хосеп поежился, попытался переключиться на что-то оптимистичное, и в качестве такового призвал на помощь мысль о том, что вряд ли в балканские обычаи беременных входит поедание своего главного тренера живьем и на завтрак. Потом вспомнил про остальной список с результатами тестов и все оптимистичное сразу забыл. Но что-то говорить было уже надо, потому что Хави незаметно подобрался совсем близко и явно намеревался почитать злополучные бумаги сам. Гвардиола еще раз вздохнул.  
\- Ну что же, лучше сказать. Положительные результаты, помимо Златана, у Хави, Бояна и Серхио. Сроки у всех около двух месяцев...  
На этом месте Серхио Бускетс свалился в обморок.  
\- Никак настоящий, - ехидно прокомментировал оставшийся вне списка и счастливый этому по самую макушку Педро и потыкал в Серхио пальцем. - Интересно, с кем у него получилось.  
\- Мне вот больше интересно, с кем получилось у тебя, - очень тихо и очень грозно сообщил Хави Андрес.  
\- С кем-кем, с Карлесом у них тогда был бурный роман, - немедленно заложил товарища по команде Дани Алвес. - На кровати, застеленной сине-гранатовыми простынями, с одной стены герб Барселоны, с другой флаг Каталонии, не знаю, правда, какой гимн малышу будут петь в качестве колыбельной...  
На этом месте ему прилетело по затылку бутсой. Видимо, за оскорбление национальных символов Каталонии. Гвардиола мысленно сказал "Большое спасибо" Херарду Пике и переключился на более насущный вопрос.  
\- Итак, у нас вылетели два форварда и два полузащитника. Что будем делать с позицией Хави в центре поля?  
\- Не знаю, но остальные позиции у него получаются хорошо, - радостно сообщил все тот же Херард Пике. Гвардиола так же мысленно отозвал свое "Спасибо" назад, опять же мысленно ответил, что это он и сам знает, и тут до него дошло.  
\- А ты-то откуда это знаешь?!  
Херард в ответ изобразил Чеширского кота, каталонскую версию - сильно небритую, зато большую. Гвардиола подумал, что да, можно было и не спрашивать, и тут зазвонил телефон. И учитывая, что мелодию Гаги "Telephone" Пеп поставил исключительно на звонки из Англии, то высветившееся на дисплее "Арсен Венгер" его совсем не порадовало. Наоборот. Он с ужасом вспомнил, что как раз пару месяцев назад Пике с Фабрегасом умудрились провести наедине целые сутки, и в эти сутки занимались не пойми чем, и успел подумать, что, может, лучше и не брать звонок, но пальцы сами нажали на клавишу приема.  
Из трубки предсказуемо полились вопли на английском и французском. Пеп печально вздохнул, но тут его слух выловил что-то про ДНК Барселоны и про то, что Фабрегас не сможет играть за Арсенал целый сезон.  
\- Ну да, примерно так, месяцев семь, да?  
Принявший это за издевку Венгер начал орать так, словно пытался докричаться до Гвардиолы без посредничества сотовых компаний раз, и словно в положении Фабрегаса был виноват именно Гвардиола, два. Второе было абсолютно точно неправдой, у Сеска ведь не было аргентинского паспорта. Зато был испанский, и на этой мысли Пеп внезапно решил озвучил свои реальные мысли:  
\- Сколько?  
Венгер резко замолчал. Потом буркнул, что подумает, и бросил трубку. Судя по звуку, в стенку.  
Так, ну хоть за это нужно Пике еще раз поблагодарить. Вклад в будущее Барселоны, так сказать. Очень отдаленное будущее, да, зато и через двадцать лет Барселоне не будет равных. Хотя вот если бы ребенок у Хави был от Иньесты...  
И по тому, как замолкла раздевалка, понял, что произнес это вслух. И в наступившей тишине Боян Кркич очень отчетливо сказал:  
\- Ой!  
До серба явно что-то дошло. И судя по тому, как в его глазах замелькали фотографии игроков определенного типа, было ясно - кандидатура на удушение у Бояна тоже не одна.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - решил утешить его Педро. - Можно будет понять, кто второй, после. Если ребенок родится черным...  
\- Что значит "если"?! - громко возмутился Боян.  
Ясно. Круг подозреваемых сузился. Судя по физиономии Туре, он точно решил свалить в Манчестер поближе к брату, а судя по физиономии Кркича, в ближайшие семь месяцев он мог на это не надеяться. Тьерри Анри пододвинулся к Бояну поближе явно на предмет заявления на него своих прав, а Кейта печально вздохнул, понимая, что если Боян будет выбирать кандидатуру отца, исходя из паспортов, то его родине солнечному Мали ничего не светит. Да там даже декабрь, и тот солнечный!  
От тяжелых мыслей о солнечном декабре его отвлекла возня в противоположном конце раздевалки. Именно в том конце сидел Златан, поэтому Кейта сначала поежился, потом вспомнил, что уж со Златаном-то ему бы и в голову не пришло, не говоря уж о других частях тела, очень этому порадовался и смело посмотрел. Туда же посмотрел и Гвардиола, вспомнивший, что неплохо бы выяснить, кому все-таки пришло в голову и другие части тела сделать ребенка Златану Ибрагимовичу и как можно быстрее купить этому суициднику билет на Северный полюс к белым медведям. Там ему будет гораздо безопаснее.  
Рядом со Златаном находилось зеркало. В зеркале отражался совсем недавно лично им, Пепом, купленный защитник с загадочным именем Dmitro и совершенно невыговариваемой фамилией, тоже, кстати, откуда-то из страны, приближенной к медведям, хоть и не белым.  
Дмитрий Чигринский поймал устремленный на него пристальный взгляд тренера, поежился, потом перевел взгляд на Златана, как-то все сразу понял, и на его лице отразился такой ужас, что сразу стало ясно - на Златана у него встают разве что волосы, и те дыбом, раз, и столько горилки в него не влезет физически, два. Поэтому данный вариант Гвардиола отверг как маловероятный, и решил подумать насчет Вальдеса - ну не просто же так Златан включил его в число предполагаемых жертв, то есть это... Подло напал из-за угла с намерением удавить на месте, вот.  
Много подумать не получилось - Виктор наклонился и потряс за плечо Бускетса. При этом он его еще и осторожно погладил, и Гвардиола с облегчением вздохнул - ну хоть тут какая-то ясность. Оставалась проблема со Златаном, который сидел, как сидел, только теперь около него, кроме Максвелла, уютно устроился Месси, осторожно гладивший Златана по руке, видимо, в целях успокоения.  
\- Лео, какое счастье, что хоть ты не выбываешь на весь сезон!  
Месси слегка смутился.  
\- Да я-то нет...  
Второй раз возникла абсолютная тишина, в которой все, не отрываясь, смотрели на Месси и Ибрагимовича. Даже давно пришедший в себя Бускетс осторожно посмотрел сквозь пальцы - поиграй в Барселоне с рождения, еще и не такому научишься, - но тут полную бесконечного уважения к способностям Лионеля Месси тишину бесцеремонно нарушил Херард Пике столь же бесцеремонным вопросом:  
\- А это как, с разбегу, что ли?  
Златан молча встал и сделал шаг вперед. Обнявший его к тому времени за шею Месси не успел расцепить руки и повис в воздухе, благо рост Ибрагимовича позволял не только висеть у него, - у Ибрагимовича, не роста, - на шее, но и болтать при этом ногами. Гвардиола успел подумать, что не хватало еще и центрального защитника лишиться, как Максвелл отработанным движением обхватил Златана за талию - и нашел же, хотя пока есть, что искать, - дернул на себя, что-то жуткое прошипел, и Златан совершенно волшебным образом хлопнулся обратно и даже Лео успел рядом с собой усадить. Пеп подумал, что пока Златан в Барселоне, он Максвелла не продаст даже по цене Месси, и на этой мысли рядом раздался могучий храп. Гвардиола подскочил, ударился обо что-то головой и очнулся в собственной кровати, весь мокрый от пота и с головной болью.  
Облегчение навалилось мешком с песком по голове, а второе облегчение лежало рядом и храпело так, что навесной потолок потихоньку грозил обвалиться. Гвардиола протянул руку и осторожно потыкал свое любимое футбольное дарование в плечо.  
Аргентинское дарование перестало храпеть, повернулось на спину и сонно улыбнулось. Потом без всяких возражений позволило осмотреть и ощупать свой живот, но как только Гвардиола окончательно убедился, что все произошедшее было лишь кошмаром, и приготовился перейти к более интересным действиям, перевернулось на другой бок и самым бессовестным образом захрапело вновь. Пеп печально вздохнул, поворочался и снова заснул.  
В этот раз ему приснилось, что он стал главным тренером клуба "Реал Мадрид", после чего он проснулся снова. Выдохнул. Решил, что в таких обстоятельствах можно побыть немного эгоистом, вследствие чего безжалостно разбудил мирно спящего рядом Лионеля Месси и сделал все, от него зависящее, чтобы первый кошмар все-таки стал реальностью.


End file.
